Ninetails versus bloodline
by Levine23
Summary: This is a story of Naruto with his fox inside who goes up against a dear friend and then ends up saving the day as usual. What makes this story different then others is not just that it contains more than two characters of the story, but it's also moving.


I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in the story, the story is also not yet completed. This is simply the introduction.

FOX VERSUS BLOODLINE:

The atmosphere was heavy with the tension lying in the air so strong it could be cut with a knife. The type of tension that could only be caused by two arch nemesis occupying the same space at the same time. Two pairs of eyes roaring with flames of pain and anger, thunderbolts flowing between them. This was it, a show of power between two friends gone foe, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Ninetails versus bloodline, who would be the victor.

Naruto, acting foolishly, rushes in with his fist in the air, but is sent flying backwards by a fist from Sasuke. "You'll never be able to beat me if… on second thought you will never be able to beat me." Sasuke says cocky, pointing to Naruto lying on the ground.

"That's what you think." Naruto says standing behind Sasuke as the shadow clone on the ground disappears. He raises his leg to kick Sasuke behind the head, but ends up kicking a tree-stump as Sasuke evaded his attack with substitution jutsu.

"Mother… that hurt! I'll make you pay for that!" Naruto yells angry, holding his leg and not being aware of Sasuke's location.

"You've got great potential Naruto, but you've still got a long way to go towards reaching it, if ever." Sasuke remarks out of one of the trees surrounding Naruto, before throwing a kunai towards Naruto, which he dodges by jumping out of the way.

"Stop hiding like a little girl and come face me like a man. Enough with this crafty hoo-ha and let's brawl!" Naruto yells angry at not knowing where Sasuke is as he'd been outsmarted yet again.

"If it's a brawl you want, it's a brawl you'll get, but I must warn you that I'll take no responsibility for what I'm going to do to you, but I suppose you need brains to understand what I just said." Sasuke warns.

The two run towards each other and as their fists collide a massive wind is sent out from the collision, causing some of the nearest trees to be blown away. But they don't think much of it as they are used to things happening when two great powers collide and at that moment they thought of each other as equals. Not being able to accept that the other is as strong as he is, both jump backwards quite a distance and start the ritual to do their strongest move. Naruto does his True-Rasengan and Sasuke does his Chidori. They run towards each other the intense power radiating fiercely from their fists. As the two powers connect, an even greater wind is sent out from the collision and more trees surrounding them are sent flying. The intent to overpower their opponent deeply radiating from within their eyes and souls. As they reach their limits and tiredness starts to overcome them, a voice from behind them reaches their ears and they stop, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Would you two please stop your foolishness and come with me, the Hokage wants to see you!" It was Sakura the one Naruto craved as she craved for Sasuke.

"Grandma? What does she want?" Naruto asked surprised, as the only time his grandma wanted him when he was in trouble and then he really got it hard.

"I don't know, but as I said she wants to see you, both of you." Sakura reminds as she leads the way. Within fifteen minutes they reach the location of the Hokage's room.

Naruto knocks on the door and enters. His legs almost shivering out of control with fear he walks towards his grandma's table as she faces out of the window.

"Naruto where have you been I've been searching for you for the last hour and yet no trace." His grandma says turning around and fear plunging out of her eyes.

"Sasuke and I where out training. Wait what's wrong grandma you look terrible" Naruto asks fearing for his grandma.

"Sasuke" she says looking towards him" We have had news of sightings of your brother in the vicinity; it seems that he and his one accomplice may have finally come to take Naruto and remove the Ninetails from within him. I have dreaded this time for my whole life and it seems that it is finally on us." She says lowering her head in her hands.

"Excuse my interruption mam, but do you know where my brother's location is?" Sasuke asks intrigued, having waited years to take on his brother in a fight to determine which is the strongest.

"I'm sorry but I do not, but I will know any minute now as I've sent out Kakashi to do a scout job for me." The Hokage says giving Sasuke hope.

"Not to sound ignorant grandma, but Kakashi sensei could get killed." Naruto remarks.

"I'm aware of that fact, but I'm also aware that he can look after himself. In any case I've clearly given him the instructions to scout and not engage in battle under any circumstances. So you have nothing to worry about." She reassures, but as the words hardly run clean of her tongue, the town bell is ringed as Kakashi Sensei is brought in on a stretcher.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura immediately race down to reach their fallen hero and second father to them all, shortly followed by the Hokage who also makes her way slowly to Kakashi.

"Sensei, what happened?" Naruto asks concerned.

"Itachi, he's at the…forests North…East of…here." Kakashi says before slipping in to unconsciousness.

"I will avenge you father." Sasuke says angered before heading of towards his brother's location.

About twenty minutes later he reaches the forest where Kakashi had confirmed his brother's location, hoping to find his brother still there, but instead finding his brother's accomplice and kind of friend. He'll obviously not be getting his hands on his brother but this was almost as good and he could use the training before facing his brother.

"Ah, little Uchiha. It's been long." The Man says grinning.

"Not long enough if you ask me. Tell me where is Itachi." Sasuke asks straight forward.

"Why, are you telling me that you've finally decided to take the offer and join the clan?"

"Stop with your foolishness, you know why I'm here! Now tell me where is Itachi and I wont kill you." Sasuke says standing his ground.

"Well then, there's no need to get violent, if you want to die this bad all you need to do is ask." The man says cocky, staring down at Sasuke.

"I will ask you one last time Kisame, tell me where my brother is or face the consequences! No? As you wish then." Sasuke says warning Kisame.

Sasuke starts by running towards Kisame and as he reaches Kisame he takes out his kunai and slices. Unexpectedly he only hits air as Kisame uses his water mist ability to teleport behind Sasuke and hits him with his enormous sword, sending Sasuke flying to the ground. Sasuke confidently stands up and brushes of the dirt from his clothes, while in his subconscious he can't help thinking about what had just happened and that he had just been outsmarted. He again runs towards Kisame but this time he throws his kunai whilst dodging behind Kisame. Unfortunately he is again greeted by the giant sword and sent skidding on the ground. This time he struggles standing up but successfully does, before being greeted by a fist which sends him wobbling backwards.

"Nice one." Sasuke says wiping away the blood from his scared mouth,"You are stronger then I expected you would be, but you are still not strong enough to beat me, I will now show you the fruits of my training. I hope you can handle it." Sasuke says powering up.

He runs again towards Kisame but this time being faster actually connects and in turn sends Kisame flying to the ground. He grins evilly before slowly starting to walk towards Kisame.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay for that." Kisame says standing up and getting ready for his Waterstyle: Waterfall jutsu, his one ability that has the ability to eliminate any opposing force, if it connects. Sasuke using the time the ability uses to charge to his advantage he quickly readies his Chidori and connects, knocking Kisame out cold. He slowly gets his breath back as he wonders where his brother could be.

"You see Itachi; nobody will get between me avenging my father, not your friends, not even you!" Sasuke yells angry in to the air before making his way back to the base.

Suddenly a man dressed in dark clothes comes walking out behind one of the trees.

"Hello brother, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Itachi greets.

"You're no brother of mine now let's fight!" Sasuke yells.

"So hasty to die, what a shame." Itachi says now standing behind Sasuke.

"No Itachi, so hasty to kill." Sasuke says quickly turning around to strike, but once again only meeting air. "Stop running and fight me like a man."

"If that's what you wish, then that's what you'll get." Itachi says, walking slowly towards Sasuke.

Sasuke runs towards Itachi and misses again with his fist but surprisingly kicks the feet out underneath Itachi. He then jumps backwards to ready for his next attack.


End file.
